1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sponge ball game system and more particularly pertains to playing a baseball-like game for entertainment and exercise.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ball games of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, ball games of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of playing games with balls, bats and the like through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,662 to DePerna discloses a Baseball Game. U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,396 to Girard et al. discloses a Game Ball. U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,394 to Jackson et al. discloses a Baseball Hitting Game. U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,467 to Newcomb et al. discloses a Short Hitting Baseball Bat. U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,273 to Ament et al. discloses a Cushioned Bat. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 322,288 to Coleman discloses a Baseball Pitching Target.
In this respect, the sponge ball game system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of playing a baseball-like game for entertainment and exercise.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved a sponge ball game system which can be used for playing a baseball-like game for entertainment and exercise. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.